Companion
by littlemsbookworm
Summary: Sometimes family, sometimes foes, always friends. A series focusing on Germany & Hungary's relationship through the years.


The first time Germany hears the name Hungary it's from his brother, who says it with an air of great disdain, and yet also with a grudging respect. At first he doesn't bother listening too closely; Prussia-or the Teutonic Knights, as he's currently known- usually comes home ranting and raving about some other nation he's pummeled or picked on, and Germany has heard one too many stories to really be interested. But this time he actually has to pause and listen to his brother's rambling, because it sounds like something very unusual has happened: someone has beaten the Teutonic Knights in a fight. Actually now that Germany takes a closer look at his brother, it seems he's been completely thrashed. His clothes are shredded and covered in dirt, he's bleeding from a rather nasty cut near his left eye, and there's a large bruise already emerging on his forehead. All this because of one person, this stranger called Hungary.

"-just came out of nowhere and clobbered me right in the middle of my awesome speech!" his brother is saying. "Who does he think he is? He better watch out because the awesome me is going to smash him the next time I see him!"

Germany can't help but be curious about who this Hungary is to be able to beat his brother. As far as he can remember (which, to be honest, really isn't that far) his brother has never lost against anyone. _He must be very strong to be able to beat Bruder. I would like to meet him._

And he does, although it isn't until much later, after countless more stories from his brother describing his battles and adventures with Hungary. They go hunting together. Sometimes they team up to go pester that stuffy Austria. Mostly they fight, both for fun and in a continuous struggle to prove they're the best. No matter what they do, he always comes back with a face full of scratches and a story to tell. At this point Germany can't help but feel a little jealous. His brother has been spending so much time with this new friend that he's barely ever at home, and when he is there's only one topic of conversation.

When Germany and Hungary meet at last, it is purely by coincidence. Germany is alone in the woods, working hard gathering wood. Reaching for a high branch, he notices something rustling behind him and dives out of the way just in time to see an arrow whizz past inches from his face and wedge itself into the tree.

"You're pretty fast, aren't you?"

Germany turns around to face his attacker and does a double take. Short and a bit stocky, with light brown hair tied back tightly in a ponytail and bright green eyes that have a gleam of amusement as they survey the shocked boy staring back; The features match the description that Germany has heard from his brother.

"Are you…Hungary?"

"That's right!" The newcomer lowers his bow. "Then you must be Germany-I've heard a lot about you from your oddball of a brother."

_This is him? _Germany wonders. _That can't be right, because…_

"You're…a girl?"

Hungary looks stunned. "W-what? Where would you get that ridiculous idea? I'm not-" She crosses her arms, trying to put on a tough face. Germany may be young, but he isn't fooled. There's a feminine edge to her in the roundness of her cheeks and the way she holds herself, although it's clear she's trying to hide it. _How can Bruder not know?_ Then again, his brother can be very short-sighted.

When he doesn't retract his statement, Hungary sighs and sits down against a tree.

"All this hard work and I'm seen through in less than a minute by a little kid. Your brother wasn't kidding when he said you're perceptive. You're right, although I wish you weren't."

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?" Germany asks, still confused.

"Have a seat." She pats the ground next to her and Germany cautiously sits down.

"Why am I trying to be a boy? Because being a girl sucks. You can't do anything, everyone thinks you know nothing, and you have to wear horrible clothing that makes you feel like you're on display." She takes a deep breath. "So I decided to be a boy. Even though I know it can't last forever, I want to at least hold on to my freedom as long as I can. But look at me!" She smacks her forehead. "Telling my life story to someone I've only just met, who could probably do without my ranting."

"I don't mind." Germany says. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"Really?" she asks. "Why's that?"

"I wanted to see the person who can beat my _Bruder_ so easily."

She laughs. "It's not as easy as I'd like to pretend, let me tell you. Your brother doesn't go down without a lot of effort." She looks downcast. "Not to mention once I get older, I won't be as strong as him or the other boys. And if any of them find out, they won't want to be my friend anymore."

"That's not fair." Germany's small face is set in a determined frown. "It shouldn't matter if you're a girl or a boy."

The older girl grins. "That's the spirit! I'm glad somebody feels the same way."

"So does this mean…does this mean we're friends?" Germany asks.

Hungary cocks her head to the side. "Would you like to be friends _kicsi_?"

He thinks about it; He's never had a friend before. He gives a short nod, and she smiles again.

"Great! So then from this day on we'll be friends. But-"she wags her finger at him, "since you're my friend, you'll have to keep my secret safe, okay? No telling anyone!"

He nods again with the utmost seriousness.

"Good." She glances behind them at the sun now setting and gets up. "I should get going, and you too- don't want that brother of yours worrying about you. It's too bad that we don't have more time to talk."

"Will we meet again?" he asks, standing up as well.

"Of course! We barely scratched the surface of getting to know each other today- I didn't even get to ask how you put up with that psycho on a daily basis! But that's a story for another time." She gives him a pat on the head. "Goodbye for now _kicsi_!"

As he watches his new friend disappear into the trees, it takes him a while to realize that for the first time in a long while, he's smiling.

**A/N: I've always wanted to explore the relationship between these two, and now I'm finally getting around to it! Anyways, thank you for reading!**


End file.
